Slayers Succession
by MairiNathaira
Summary: This takes after TRY. Slayers gang confess their love to each other. Xelloss does some crazy experiment. Dragging in people! There are new weapons to go after...LON's weapons...new adventure for the first generation and second generation of Slayers! Cross
1. Prologue

Slayers Succession

Slayers Succession  
Prologue   
By: Tara-Chan and Kyle Himitsu  
  


Note:   
This is a sort of a crossover between the real world, Slayers and GW, but bear with it! Also the song we used doesn't belong to Kyle or me. It is sung by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena. The song is "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You". Italic letters are the song lyrics. are thoughts. Also excuse the grammar and spelling errors! If some of the characters are OOC than forgive us! Feedbacks would be appreciated! ^_^

_Moon so bright, Night so fine_

Lina Inverse was standing at a balcony that was part Sairoon's castle.   
  


It was so nice of Amelia too invite all of us to stay at her castle. After all those excitement with Dark Star and Valgaav and all those, some of us could use a little break, after all the food is always excellent at royalties. 

*~Sigh~* 

"Just wish ol' Phil didn't have to go crazy and decide to throw all of us a party. Not that I'm complaining, the food is awesome, but…something seems missing." Lina muttered to herself. 

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_ _

"What is missing Lina? I thought you wouldn't be complaining about anything that deals with large amount of food," said Zel coming up behind Lina, startling her. 

Lina jumps. She turned around and gave Zel a dirty look.

"Since when did you start eavesdropping on other people's thoughts?" Lina demanded.

"You forget I have good hearing, and is it me or are you just not into the party tonight? You haven't been going crazy over the feast. Is something wrong?" Zel looked a little concerned. 

I wonder what she means by 'something is missing' Well hopefully I will find out, and maybe tonight I will be able to confess… 

_Life's a dream, we are dreaming_

Lina blushed a deep shade of red. 

Why does he have to be some observant? Damn nothing gets past him easily. Now how the hell am I suppose to explain?

"Ano…nothing's wrong…just didn't feel like feasting tonight, got a problem with that?" Lina asked stammering a little bit.

Oh god why am I stammering…did he notice? How can I explain this! How can I confess my love to him?!

"Lina-chan…are you alright?" Zel took a few steps closer to her. "Is there something terribly wrong? Just tell me. I know something is wrong. I know you are lying right now." 

Lina…is someone or something hurting you? I don't want to see you all hurt. Ever since I met you 2 years ago I fell for you. You are the only thing that probably keeps me going…Just tell me what's going on so I can make you be happy. 

Lina gave Zel a long hard look. Is he concerned about me for real? Can he…Perhaps he feels the same way about me as I feel about him. 

_Race the moon, catch the wind_

_ _

Zel was looking at Lina long and hard too. I gotta tell her. I can't hold it back any longer, to painful to hold it back. Zel kept taking steps till there was barely anything between them.

L-sama…why is he…? 

"What is the matter?" Zel asked huskily, reaching up to caress her cheeks.

"Ano…" Lina was at loss for words. "Zel…"

L-sama…the way you say my name…keep saying it my Lina-chan.

_Ride the night to the end_

_ _

Zel was leaning closer and closer to Lina. Zel…are you going too…am I thinking of what you are planning to do? You feel the same way as I feel too…?

Lina…you are not resisting…is that my cue? Is that a sign that you love me too? I've got to go for it, otherwise I may never have this kind of chance again in my whole fucked up life.

Zel then finally hit his marked; right now Lina's silky, warm, lips. Lina didn't resist, or pulled back. She returned the kiss as willingly as she could. 

_Seize the day, stand up for the light_

_ _

An eons passed by as they finally parted away. Zel was the one to break the silence. 

"I never thought…I thought you would never be able to love me…a monster like me…" Zel said quietly, his serene tenor echoing through the night. 

"ZELGADISS GRAYWORDS! QUIT PUTTING YOURSELF DOWN! YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!" Lina shouted straight in his ear hoping that it would get through his stubborn head. 

Zel just sweatdropped. "Ano Lina-chan…but that's what I thought, but I'm glad you don't think that way."

"Zel I've loved you since lord knows when. I haven't stopped loving you since than. I never judge your chimera look. I personally think it fits you! I don't know if I will be able to love you, if your cute chimera look was gone…Zelgadiss Graywords I love you." Lina took a deep breath after the lengthy speech.

"Lina Inverse I love you too, with all my heart." Zel kissed her passionately again. "I want to be with you forever. Ai shiteru koibito…"

"Zel-kun…ai shiteru" Lina whispered into the night.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do_

_ _

~*~*~*~

"Well those two finally got together…and I didn't have to do anything this time! Now if only I could do something about my little problem…" Xelloss phased out.

Throughout all this there was another person spying: Amelia Wil Tesla Sairoon.

Zel-sama…you love Lina-san. Why can't it be me? Now I've got no one…I shall never love another. I can't love another! You were my first love…this is injustice! No…being selfish is injustice. I want Zel-sama to be happy, and if it cost my happiness then so be it. It hurts so much though… With that the princess went back to the party with silent tears and heavy heart.

~*~*~*~

_Heroes rise, Heroes fall_

"Gourry-sama…" Sylphiel glanced at the full moon that was half hidden by the majestic clouds. "I'm glad you came back safe. You will always be my Hero." 

"Hey Sylphiel! Come join the feast! Aren't ya hungry?" Gourry earnest faced peered into hers.

Sylphiel smiled. "I'm not hungry Gourry-sama. You just keep enjoying the food with Lina-san."

"Oh she's not hungry for some reason, so no need to worry about her! Too bad she can't always be not hungry, then I wouldn't have to compete with her!"

"Now Gourry-sama that is not nice…how could you talk about your lo—" Sylphiel broke off being embarrassed. 

_Rise again, win it all_

Gourry blinked. "Why'd ya break off? What were you going to say?" 

"Well…ano…I was just saying that you shouldn't be talking like that about your…lover…" Sylphiel trailed off. 

Gourry blinked again. "Lina…my lover…what are you talking about?"

Sylphiel sweatdropped. "I thought you loved Lina-san…don't you?"

Gourry starting cracking up. "Me love the flat-chested, fiery sorceress? That's so priceless! Sylphiel I never knew you had that much of sense of humor!" 

"Then…you don't love Lina-san? I thought you did…" Sylphiel was just gaping at him.

_In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_

_ _

"Sylphiel, I don't love her. As a sister and a good friend I love her like that, but I can never love her like she was my lover. My heart belongs to someone else." Gourry looked intently at her. You are who my heart belongs too.

Sylphiel stared back to him. Could it be? Could Cepheid be granting my wish? Could he… 

_Through our joy, through our pain_

_ _

"And you know who it belongs too…?" Gourry looked earnest.

"Who Gourry-sama?" asked Sylphiel with hope.

"Well what else?? Food!!!" Gourry slammed his fist into his palm.

Sylphiel literally fell over. Ano…why did I even bother getting my hopes up.

"Hahahahaha!" Gourry heartily laughed out. "I'm only kidding Sylphiel! Yes I do love food with passion, but that's not it."

Sylphiel sweatdropped and sighed. "Ano Gourry-sama…then what's it?"

"It's you Sylphiel! I thought you'd have known by now for you are smarter than me!" Gourry smiled at her uncertainly. Will she feel the same way?

_We can move worlds again_

_ _

"Oh Gourry-sama!" Sylphiel threw her arms around the tall blond swordsman. "You mean it? I had hoped! I just thought that you loved Lina-san." 

Gourry laughed again. "As I said before, I only love her as a sister, nothing more. Beside I think she likes Zel anyways." He grinned. Geez…I always thought it was obvious that I liked her…but maybe I didn't do a very good job of showing it? Well now I'll be able to show it…unless no food is around.

That certainly shocked Sylphiel. For a slow guy, he sures catches on quick. I thought you never would have seen it. But then Gourry-sama always catches on.

"Enough talking…I have to do what I've been dying to do since I-can't remember-when," Gourry said huskily. After he said that, he gently pulled Sylphiel closer to him, and kissed her fully on the lips.

Sylphiel had no objection toward this of course~ L-sama…this is actually happening…I've been dreaming of this for so long…and now it's actually happening. Arigato Cepheid… 

Few minutes later they parted. They stood like that for a while. Gourry finally broke the stillness.

_Take my hand, dance the dance with me…_

"Well Sylphiel…wanna dance?" Gourry offered his strong arms to Sylphiel.

"Hai Gourry-sama…also…Ai shiteru," Sylphiel whispered out the last word.

"Ai shiteru Syl-chan."

The two new lovers headed back into the ballroom.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

_ _

~*~*~*~

"Hm…those two got together too…I didn't do anything here either. Must be something in the night. Well my so-called-job which I didn't do anything, is now all done for now…just got my mission to do and things should be hopping!" Xelloss phased out again.

~*~*~*~

_Though we know we will never come again_

_ _

Filia, in midst of all this, was in her room caring for the ancient dragon egg that held Valgaav. I'm glad that you are able to live again, this time in peace with no memory of before whatsoever. 

Filia looked around the room and sighed. "Why do I feel so alone? Is it because I'm the only golden dragon left like Valgaav is of the ancient dragon?" Filia sighed again. "Damn you Xelloss…why did you do that? What did we ever do to you," grumbled Filia.

_Where there is love, life begins_

_ _

Someone knocked on Filia's door with hesitation.

"Who is it," Filia called, getting her mace ready.

"Up for some visitor Filia-chan?" asked the familiar voice. 

No comments came from Filia for she was steaming inside and was trying to calm herself down. 

"I don't think so Mazoku!" Filia said through her gritted teeth.

"I take that as a yes." Xelloss phased in to her room. Filia-chan…don't do anything rash. I don't intend to hurt you.

Filia rolled her eyes. "What do you want Xelloss?! If you are just trying to piss me off, then you are doing a very good job of it."

_Over and Over again_

_ _

"Sore wa Himitsu desu," said Xelloss with a smirk. Other than getting you mad, for you look cute when you're mad, but to confess you a whole shit load of stuff.

Filia facefaulted and then pointed the tip of her mace to his nose. "Is that all?? Just to infuriate me?? Don't you have better things to do??" 

Xelloss phased closer to her. "Not necessarily, just wanted to tell you something. That is all."

"Tell me what?!" asked Filia. What the hell does he want from me??

_Save the night, save the day_

_ _

"This," with that Xelloss leaned over to Filia and ever so gently kissed her on the lip. L-sama…I've been waiting to do this, but how will she react?

Filia was just thinking these thoughts. Why the hell is this mazoku kissing me?? And why the hell am I not stopping this?? Could it be? Am I falling for the mazoku??

_Save the love, come what may_

_ _

They parted away afterward. Filia avoided eye contacts with Xelloss.

"Ano…I don't understand…I thought you hated me?" Filia said this and blushed at the same time.

"Filia-chan…why would I hate you? I could never hate someone with a lot of spunk like you. Why do you think I always try to get you to notice me by annoying you?" Xelloss moved a piece of hair out of Filia's face.

_Love is worth everything we pay_

Filia just stared at Xelloss with amazement on her face. "And through all these times, I thought u were an annoying bastard, but now I think you're a sweety? I think I've been hanging around you too much."

Xelloss sweatdropped. "And to think that I thought you were a pmsing bitch, but I guessed wrong too ne?" Xelloss put his arms around Filia. 

Filia instead of getting mad as usual, just put her arms around Xelloss too. "I guess we were both wrong Xel-kun…" With this she kissed Xelloss softly on the lips.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime__ loving you_


	2. Xelloss' First Experiment

Slayers Succession

**Slayers Succession  
Chapter 1  
Xelloss' First Experiment**

** **

Notes:

This is a sort of a crossover between the real world, Slayers and GW, but bear with it! TINY YAOI SCENE. are thoughts. Also excuse the grammar and spelling errors! If some of the characters are OOC than forgive us! Feedbacks would be appreciated! ^_^  
  


_A month later…at Beastmaster's Lair…_

"Beastmaster…I have come," Xelloss said as he bowed to Xelas.

"Ah…good of to see you, my faithful servant." Xelas was drinking some form of alcohol from her wine glass.

"Well I'm afraid you are going to drop the faithful part, Lord Beastmaster, for…" Xelloss paused. How am I going to tell Beastmaster that I've fallen in love with Fil-chan?

"Is it about Filia?" asked Xelas as she was sipping her drink.

"Hai, it is Beastmaster," said Xelloss with wonderment. How did she know?

"I see. Is it the fact that you've fallen in love with one of our enemies?" Xelas said calmly. Oh Xelloss, don't look surprise. I have other loyal servant. I became suspicious of you, so don't think I wouldn't have them spy on you.

"Hai, but…I don't consider Fil-chan an enemy. I love her too much to consider the fact that she is a ryuzoku." Why is Beastmaster taking this so calmly? I know she got spies that were spying on me, but I expected anger from her…

"Well Xelloss…I do think you deserve a break, so I won't cut off the Mazoku in you, for you know you can't survive without the Mazoku immorality. You are now considered retired. Go back to Filia, I understand…but remember…our kinds don't forgive the betrayed ones…" Xelas turned her back on him. 

What in the world…something is not right but…might as well just take this. "Very well Beastmaster, I thank you for the little freedom you gave me for now. I'll be going now." Xelloss phased out.

"Oh now don't think you're off the hook, my faithful servant. You will be given some free time, but later your action will catch up with you." With that Xelas gave off an evil laughter that could be heard all over the Slayers world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Back at Sairoon…_

_ _

"XELLOSS!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU NAMAGOMI!!!" Filia shouted throughout the whole castle. Where is that husband-to-be of mine!!! Filia went stomping around the castle with her mace of course. "WE HAVE TO MEET THE OTHERS TO CONTINUE THE PLANS FOR THE WEDDING!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

_Meanwhile…elsewhere…_

_ _

Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. "There she goes again…what did Fruitcake did now?" Zel slowly got out of his bed. 

Lina burst in the room suddenly. "Zel!! Zel!!" Lina skittered at the front of the bed. "You're awake!! Good! We got to continue our plans for the triple wedding!! Everyone else is already awake…well Xelloss is somewhere right now, and Filia is looking for him, but other than that…" Zel cut Lina's usual rambling by giving her a deep kissing. (The author will not go into details here, let's just say tonsil hockey and mega other lemony stuff is happening ^_^;;)

_In Sylphiel's room…_

_ _

"Gourry-sama, we only have 3 weeks left before the actual wedding. We're suppose to meet Ms. Lina and the others in the courtyard remember?" Sylphiel said meanwhile laying out his clothes for him.

"Uh-huh! I know Sylphiel! I never forget something important like that! Ano…when is the wedding again?" Gourry asked with a confuse look.

Sylphiel sweat dropped. "In 3 weeks Gourry-sama~ Now get dress so we can go meet the others." The past month was the best time of my life. I'm so glad Gourry-sama and I are getting married!

_In Amelia's room…_

_ _

Amelia sighed. "I'm happy for the others, but I feel so alone…will there be anyone out there for me?" Amelia stood up from her bed.

"No wait! Moping around is not going to get me anywhere! I've got to keep hope! Moping around for that kind of reason is injustice!" Amelia got ready to meet the others…"I better get Daddy too…"

_In Xelloss' secret place…_

_ _

"Ah ha! Success! Now to see if this will work…" Xelloss mumbled some strange incantations…and started waving his staff in circular motions.

_Meanwhile in the Gundam Wing World…_

"Nataku…" Wufei was in his Gundam right now, thinking about stuff.

"Heero-chan…? Do I detect some kind of black clouds above where Wufei is right now???" Duo questioned.

"Hn…what are you talking about Baka?" Heero was typing away on his laptop, while Duo was next to him and Trowa and Quatre nearby. All 4 were sitting on a grassy hill. Only Wufei didn't join in with the 4 lovers.

"Just look!" Duo's voice filled with panic. "It's growing larger and it doesn't look good at all. Tro-man! Q-Chan! Look over there!" Duo pointed his long fingers in the direction of where Shenlong was right now.

Quatre's eyes got big. "Ohmigod! We got to tell him!" 

Trowa put his arms around. "What on earth is that?" 

Heero glanced up and then started running toward Wufei.

"What in the world…why is Yuy suddenly running toward my direction?" That's when Wufei glanced upward and saw the black clouds that seemed to have some magnetic force field. Which means that it was beginning to life his gundam up.

"Cripes!!" Wufei tried to move in any direction, however it was too late. His gundam was already halfway through the clouds.

"WUFEI!!!!!!!!" Screamed 4 voices. 

_Back to Sairoon…_

_ _

"Are we all here?" asked a booming voice that could only belong to the crown prince of Sairoon, Philonel.

"Everyone but XELLOSS!!!" said a sulky looking Filia all while cracking her knuckles and holding on to her mace.

With that everyone moved a meter away from her.

"Well let's just start anyways," said Amelia. 

"Wait!" said Zelgadiss suddenly.

"Zel? What's wrong?" asked Lina getting worried for she knew that Zel hardly interrupted unless…it's her or something not good.

"Phil!! Look out!!!" screamed Gourry noticing something coming out of the black clouds that suddenly came in.

"DADDY!!!!!" screamed Amelia as some weird humanoid like thing landed on top of the Crown prince.

Phil however, just lift up the gundam like it weighed nothing. "Hahahaha! Never underestimate me! Where there is justice nothing is impossible!" Phil tossed Shenlong a few yards away.

Wufei came out of his gundam with his gun. "Who are you people?? Where am I??" He pointed the gun at the group. "Tell me if you do not want to die!"

Amelia gaped at him. That weapon…it looks similar to the one Jiras had when we fought him once. The guy…he's…he's handsome.

Xelloss suddenly phased in. "Oh my! Oh my! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to get you startled, I was just merely testing my experiment I was working on, and it looks like it is successful!" Xelloss grinned at a confuse and not-so-happy Wufei. 

Filia came up to Xelloss and whacked him with her mace. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NAMAGOMI!!! IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST MONTH! WORKING ON A CRAZY EXPERIMENT! AND WHO OR WHAT DID YOU BRING!!!!!" 

"Itai!!" shouted Xelloss after he landed from a 1000 ft drop. "Fil-chan that hurt!" 

"I DON'T CARE!! START EXPLAINING!" Filia glared at Xelloss. The whole Slayers gang came up to Xelloss with the same looks on their face. 

"Well I was working on an experiment. I heard that there were other alternatives world similar to ours, but they got no magic. I figured out the experiment which you combine several magic spells and know the incantation. The result is to drag in humans through a vortex, which are black clouds with a lot of magnetic force field. Well it looks like the experiment is successful!!" Xelloss grinned. 

"Would someone kindly tell me what is going on here?! And where am I???" Wufei said not-so-kindly. Damn this is frustrating!

"I'll be glad too!" Amelia volunteered enthusiastically. "Is it ok with you guys, if I took him to the conference room and explain everything?" 

Lina shrugged. "Suit me. Come on you guys! Let's plan the wedding!" 

The 3 couples and Phil started continued their plans.

_In the Conference Room…5 hours after all the explaining and exchanging of informations…_

_ _

Both Wufei and Amelia were quiet, for they were thinking…

Amelia tried to absorb in the information Wufei told her. Gundams, war, Wufei, guns, bombs, Wufei, justice, honor, Wufei. Could he be the one? The one I've been waiting for?

Wufei himself was in a deep thinking trance too. Shabranigdo, magics, Amelia, Nataku, Rezo, Amelia, Chimera, Lina Inverse, Lord of Nightmare, Amelia. Could she be the one? The one that I'm able to love after Nataku?

"So…you say that you're an ally of justice?" asked Wufei politely. 

"Hai…Justice rules!" Amelia said enthusiastically. 

"I couldn't agree more…" said Wufei quietly.

Amelia and Wufei just stared at each other. Slowly, little by little, they got closer to each other. Finally they reached each other and Wufei gave Amelia a soulful kiss.

_Back at the Courtyard…_

_ _

"Like I was saying, this is going to be a triple wedding…" Lina started.

"How about a quadruple wedding?" asked a cheerful Amelia.

Xel, Fil, Zel, Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel, and Phil all sweat dropped. 

"Excuse me??" said all 7. 

"Wufei and I are getting married too!" cried Amelia.

Everyone but the two new lovebirds facefaulted. 

"WHAT?????????????? ISN'T IT KIND OF TOO SUDDEN!!!" asked Lina.

"No…we were meant for each other. He loves me and I love him. We were made for each other. He needed someone like me to take over Nataku's place, and I need him too for the same reason, but for…Zel instead." Amelia blushed at the last statement.

Lina fell over. "IT'S ONLY BEEN FIVE HOURS AND ALREADY YOU GUYS SAY YOU ARE SOULMATES?????????" 

"Amelia honey, I agree with Ms. Lina. Isn't it kind of too sudden?" asked Phil.

Amelia was getting teensy pissed. "If it's too sudden! Blame XELLOSS!!" 

"Now, now! Let's just agree to a quadruple wedding shall we??" Xelloss was sweat dropping when he said that. 

"I guess we haven't got any choice here huh? We can't force Amelia to change her mind…" Sylphiel started.

"So can we???" asked Amelia.

All seven looked at each other. "Why not?"

"HURRAY!!" shouted Amelia.

Wufei just smiled throughout all this. Nataku…thank you for bringing me to this beautiful young woman.


	3. Xelloss’ Next Experiment: Dragons and Fo...

Slayers Succession

Slayers Succession  
Chapter 2  
Xelloss' Next Experiment: Dragons and Foods  
By: Tara-Chan and Kyle Himitsu

** **

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. Gundam Wing belong to its original creators too. The characters that aren't the original Slayers cast are all made up and belong to Kyle and me. Please do not sue us!

Notes: This is a sort of a crossover between the real world, Slayers and GW, but bear with it! Also excuse the grammar and spelling errors! If some of the characters are OOC than forgive us! Feedbacks would be appreciated! ^_^

~*~*~*~

"Blah blah blah…" Xelloss mumbled to himself. "It's been 18 years since I did that experiment. My mind is going crazy. I need to try that experiment again." Xelloss grabbed his staff, which was leaned against the wall. "Good thing Filia doesn't know the dragon temple that well. There are many hidden rooms such as this one. If she knew about this, she'd be coming at me with her mace for the next eternity. Not that I wouldn't mind…" Xelloss smirked to himself. 

Xelloss mind flashbacked to the day of the quadruple wedding. The wedding was a huge success although there were some minor setbacks. Lina saw some boy trying to steal the wedding cake, and almost destroyed Sairoon with her Dragon Slave. Amelia tripped on her own wedding dress while coming down the aisle, causing Phil to fall with her also. Gourry totally forgot about the wedding ring, so everyone had to wait for him while he searched the room he was sharing with Sylphiel for awhile. Filia and the priest had an argument about letting her have her mace with her during the wedding, while the priest refused to have something violent looking in his church. Amelia and Wufei gave the priest a hard time during the vows, for he forgot to mentioned justice in there. That went on for quite awhile. After oh about 7 hours, they were all finally married off. Thinking about it caused Xelloss to sweatdropped. 

"Well now we are all in different parts of the world. Filia, Val and I have taken over the Temple of the Fire Dragon King. We're the only living soul there, but it doesn't particularly matter. Zel and Lina are in Zefillia. Amelia and Wufei are of course in Sairoon, while Gourry and Sylphiel are happily settled in Neo-Sairaag. We are all living happily ever after. Life is such a fairy tale." Xelloss got up and went back to his experiment.

He started to mumble some incantations, and started waving his arms in the air. Not to mention he was concentrating hard.

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile…_

"Mmm…Sejiro-kun…" Mioika murmered. Sejiro kissed her again, and again. Mioika hands traveled down his back. However one hand was straying toward where her scythe was on the ground. The two lovers were too busy making out to notice that black clouds have formed above them. If Sejiro have noticed he'd have wondered, for they were in his gigantic lab with all the scientific equipments, and it was merely impossible to have any clouds indoors.They didn't notice till it was too late. Both of them simultaneously noticed that they were being lifted up through the vortex, also noticing that the black clouds were everywhere above the lab. Suddenly the whole thing was consumed through it, people and the lab…

~*~*~*~

_In Zefillia…_

"Zelgadiss! Lance! Supper!" Lina called through the window of their small cottage. Zelgadiss came in the house first, his familiar beige cloak was long gone since Lina made him swore that he'll never wear that hideous thing again. Now a simple white tunic, with navy blue slacks replaced it. He was technically 39, but his body remained of that of a 21-year-old male. His chimeran form allows Zel to age very slowly. Same with Lina, although she had a different reason. She was now 36 years old with the body of an 18-year-old. Her aging process slowed down, since she had used the Lord of Nightmares spells. Instead of her sorceress garbs, she was at this moment wearing flowered pattern sundress, with his fiery red hair flowing naturally.

Behind Zelgadiss came Lance, their 18-year-old son. Lance had his father's hairstyle and color, with his mother's crimson red eyes. He has a calm and wild personality, from both parents, however he has his mother's appetite, and her love for treasures. He excels in both Shamanism and Black magic with some knowledge of white magic. He's not shabby with swords either. He didn't acquire any of the chimeran sense, but good hearing and his father's speed. He came running into the cottage, for he was starving like his mother. They sat down at the table, where piles and piles of food were there. For her love of food, Lina is actually a superb cook, but Sylphiel is better.

Zel noticed some black clouds through the window, but ignored it. As they were getting ready eat, a raven-haired girl with blond streaks, in ninja garbed landed on Lina's and Lance's precious food. All four of them froze in their spots, all staring at each other. Suddenly Lina started to throw spells after spells at the poor girl. 

"FIREBALL! ELMEKIA LANCE! FLARE ARROW!" Lina screamed all the known spell in her mind. The girl in the meantime was up and running out of the cottage, easily dodging her spells, for she was quick and nimble. 

"DAD!! Calm mom down before she kill all of us with her Dragon Slave!" Lance yelled at Zel, and started to chase after the girl. "Damn…she's pretty fast, but…can she outspeed me? RAYWING!" Lance sped after her and caught up with her easily. He got her arm and twisted them behind her. "ITAI!!" the girl cried in pain. "Ok girlie. You got some explaining to do. I am not exactly happy about you ruining our meal, in fact I am beyond pissed, but not as pissed as mom. You seriously got some explaining to do."

The girl gave him a dirty look. "You better let me go, or you will regret what you are doing to me." She said this acidily. "You'll be sorry!"

"…Look you are coming back to the cottage whether you like it or ---" Lance was cut off by her back kicking the area between his legs. He let go of her as he was moaning and clutching the painful place. However Zel came at that moment and grabbed the girl. He looked at his son. _That got to be painful…_

"Come on son, let's go back to your mother." They went back, dragging a very sullen girl who was trying her best to get out of Zel's gripped, but wasn't succeeding. Lance followed them more slowly. They got back to Lina, who was scowling at the girl, and scowled more when she saw that she had hurt her son. "WHAT IN L-SAMA NAME DID YOU DO TO MY SON???"

"Mom! It's ok. I'll be fine," Lance lied. "Calm down." 

Lina crossed her arms and gave the girl a surly stare. "Who are you? And how in the world did you come to our cottage and landed on our dinner???"

The girl just gave her an even crankier stare at Lina before answering. "I'll answer, but would you let me go?" Zel looked over the girl's head, for she was short, and had a conversation with his wife via the eyes. Lina nodded. Zel let her go. The girl got away from Zel and stood nearby, clutching her scythe with her. 

"Ok first off, do you have a name?" Zel asked her calmly. 

"My name is Kiroshika Mioika. I go by Mioika."

"Ok Mioika…where are you from?" 

"Tokyo." The Graywords glanced at each other, puzzled by her answer.

"Any idea on how you could have gotten here?"Lina asked.

"My boyfriend and I were making out, and we felt some magnetic force that were lifting us up, and we saw black clouds above us. The next thing I know that I am here."

"Come to think of it…I did notice some black clouds outside before she came popping out of nowhere." Zel remarked.

"Really?" Lina looked surprised.

"Yes…and the last time there were black clouds like that was when…" Zel and Lina looked at each other. "XELLOSS!" They shouted in unison.

"That Fruitcake did it again," Zel said.

"Uh dad? Mom? What's going on?" Lance looked so confuse, as well as Mioika was.

The two married couple looked at each other. "Looks like we have to go to the Temple of the Fire Dragon King ne?" Lina asked Zel with mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Hai. Son are you up for a trip?" Zel turned around to his son. 

"SURE! Are we going to fry bandits and go treasure hunting also??" Lance asked enthusiastically.

"Eh…" Zel sweatdropped then turned toward Mioika. "Well Miss. Are you up for a trip?"

She stared at them surly. "I supposed. I haven't got any choice here now do I? Could you please explain to me where I am?"

"Yeah. After we pack up. While we are going, Lance here could explain everything to you." Lina shoved him toward her. 

"ME? WHY ME??" Lance wasn't happy. Neither was Mioika.

"Well…looks like we are going to go see the Fruitcake. Let's see what's up with all these crazy experiments." Zel clapped his hands. "Lets go."

~*~*~*~

_At the Temple of the Fire Dragon King…_

"Val!" Filia shouted. "Have you seen your father?"

"No mom!" 

_Now where in the world is that namagomi? He's never around when you need him! Then again he is a good father to Val. Filia stared at her grown adopted son. __He looks exactly like Valgaav did except he doesn't have that evil expression. I am glad he doesn't have any recollections of the past. I want our son to grow up normally. I wonder when Lance will come here…those two are such good friends._

"MOM! LOOK OUT!" Val's screamed jolted his mom out of her daydream.

Filia looked up and saw black clouds and something big coming toward her. Filia tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. Sejiro's lab and himself landed right on top of Filia. We are talking several tons here…His lab is the size of a football field!

"MOM!!!" Val let out an anguished cry.

"Oh…? Where am I?" Sejiro blinked a couple of times and looked around. "I see an aqua haired gentleman over there screaming…AHHHHH!" Sejiro screamed as Xelloss teleported right in front of his face. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU…YOU DEMON!!"

Val sweatdropped. "Well technically he is a demon…"

Suddenly Sejiro and his lab went flying through the air and landed nearby. Out popped out Filia with her tail sticking out with her mace. She gave Xelloss a death look. "NAMAGOMI!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??" 

Xelloss backed away from his wife. "Now now dear…don't get hasty---" Xelloss was cut off by meeting with her mace. He went flying through the air and landed on top of poor Sejiro.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?? DID YOU DO ANOTHER CRAZY EXPERIMENT AND MADE IT LAND ON ME ON PURPOSE??" Filia stalked over to where Xelloss was with a very frightened Sejiro. 

"MOM! Calm down!!" Val tried to restrain his mother, but instead failed.

"YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!!" 

"Well dear…to put it simply…I just did another one of that experiment." 

Sejiro's ears perked up. "Experiment? What experiment??" 

"Well now…it's kind of complicated to answer, but let us all tell you the facts and history of where you are…"

"But where am I?"

"On the Sea of Chaos…"

~*~*~*~

"I'm on the Sea of Chaos?" Mioika asked Lance. Those two were behind, while Lance's parents were ahead.

"Yes…" Lance stretched his arms. "This is one of Lord of Nightmares' creation."

"Lord of Nightmare…who's that?"

Lance sighed. _This is going to take forever…_


End file.
